G.I Joe
G.I. Joe is the code name of a daring American special missions force whose purpose is to defend human freedom from Cobra, a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world. Their alternate names include the G.I. Joe Team, the Joe Team or, simply, the Joes. Fiction A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity G.I. Joe is the catchy moniker of the group that is officially code named as Special Counter-terrorist Group Delta. The team is covert in nature and many of their missions are highly classified. The creation of the group was spearheaded by General Flagg who felt that the current assessment of threats required a team that is capable of working around the limitations of the time. While many missions are deemed sensitive and classified top secret, they have on many occasions also taken on high-profile missions such as the daring rescue of Dr. Adele Burkhart from Cobra's clutches. However, the kidnapping was a set up by Cobra to bring the Joes to a trap. The plan may have failed but this does indicate that Cobra has known about the team's existence for some time already. Cobra may have been the terrorist organization that has been of paramount attention to the team but the Joes have also taken on special assignments where their elite training and skills are what would enable them to get through. Missions such as investigating an apparent attack in the Arctic, sneaking a downed plane from the heart of Afghanistan, and protecting a diplomat. Devil's Due Comics continuity G.I. Joe Reloaded G.I. Joe was an initiative spearheaded by Hawk and an unidentified member of the intelligence committee. When a series of bold attacks by a mysterious paramilitary organization put the United States in the grip of terror, a team was formed as a rapid response. The group would be able to work around the general limitations that conventional military strike forces are subject to. As they are facing perhaps the most dangerous enemy the world has ever seen, the members are required to give up their identity and all ties to their families and friends with no promise that they would ever have these back. Normally, most men would be hesitant to give up that which they treasure most but the circumstances seemed so opportune that these selected men and women have no second thoughts. Most of the members have some vendetta against the evil organization, Cobra. Scarlett's uncle died from the Omega Black virus while she and her brothers almost succumbed to it. Rock 'n Roll's girlfriend was a victim of the Golden Gate bombing. Stalker's men were visually disabled permanently during a raid in the Philippines. IDW Comics continuity The Joe Team is still expanding, they've just learned of the existence of Cobra. However at the beginning they believe it to be a conspiracy and not a real threat, however it proves to be very real. When the team is first introduced they are attacked at their base (The Pit- location undisclosed) by Destro. After the attack they begin to research Destro and his company MARS. The adventure is ongoing. Inventory Infantry * Grunt * Airborne * HALO Jumper * Marine * ranger * machine gunner * bazooka soldier * laser rifle trooper * mountain trooper * arctic trooper * dog handler * martial arts expert * heavy ordnance specialist * motor vehicle driver * communications officer * tank commander * rescue trooper * M.P. * sergeant major * Snake Eyes * Scarlett * Lady Jaye * Flint * Duke * Roadblock Grunt GI Joe.jpg|Grunt GI Joe Machine Gunner.jpg|Machine Gunner GI Joe Heavy Machine Gunner.jpg|Heavy Machine Gunner Laser Rifle Trooper GI Joe.jpg|Laser Rifle Trooper GI Joe Helicopter Assault Trooper.jpg|Helicopter Assault Trooper Crazylegs GI Joe.jpg|Crazylegs Airborne Assault.jpg|Airborne Assault GI Joe Freefall.jpg|Paratrooper Marine GI Joe.jpg|Marine SEAL GI Joe.jpg|SEAL Heavy Ordance Driver.jpg|Heavy Ordance Driver Vehicles * ATV * Crossfire FAV * Desert Fox * Arctic Blast * Battlefield Robot Tri Blaster Vehicle * Triple "T" * Rapid Fire Motorcycle (RAM) * Ski-mobile Polar Battle Bear * VAMP Attack Vehicle * Hammer * Marauder Motorcycle Tank * PULVERIZER * A.W.E. Striker Vehicle * Attack Cruiser * Battle Wagon * Amphibious Personnel Carrier * Warthog A.I.F.V * Sky Sweeper Anti-Air Tank * Wolverine Armored Missile Vehicle * Tiger Cat * Snow Cat * Dominator Snow Tank * Avalanche Snow Tank * Armadillo Mini Tank * MOBAT Tank * Mauler M.B.T. Tank * Bridge Layer * Raider * Persuader * Blockbuster * Slugger Self-Propelled Cannon * Strategic Long-ranged Artillery Machine (S.L.A.M.) * H.A.V.O.C * Rolling Thunder * MEAN DOG GI Joe Heavy Laser Artillery.jpg|Heavy Laser Artillery GI Joe Skimobile.jpg|Ski Mobile Triple T.jpg|Triple "T" VAMP Attack Vehicle.jpg|VAMP Attack Vehicle VAMP Mark II.jpg|VAMP Mark II Desert Fox 6 W.D..jpg|Desert Fox 6 W.D. Amphibious Personnel Carrier.jpg|Amphibious Personnel Carrier Sanglier Warthog.jpg|Sanglier Warthog Mini Tank Armadillo GI Joe.jpg|Mini Tank Armadillo Armadillo GI Jo e.jpg|Armadillo Gi Joe Mobat Tank.jpg|MOBAT Battle Tank gi joe mauler.jpg|Mauler M.B.T. Tank Bridge_Layer.jpg|Bridge Layer GI Joe Raider.jpg|Raider S.L.A.M. Gi Joe.jpg|S.L.A.M. Brawler GI Joe.jpg|Brawler gi-joe-havoc.jpg|H.A.V.O.C. Rolling Thunder.jpg|Rolling Thunder Mean Dog.jpg|MEAN DOG mobilebattlebunker.jpg|Mobile Battle Bunker Mobile Command Center.jpg|Mobile Command Center Naval * Shark 9000 * Killer W.H.A.L.E Hover Craft * Aircraft Carrier Shark 9000.jpg|Shark 9000 GI Joe Aircraft carrier uss flagg.jpg|Aircraft Carrier USS Flagg gi joe transportable tactical battle platform.jpg|Transportable Tactical Battle Platform Air Craft * Retaliatior * Skystorm X-Wing Chopper * Assault Copter Dragonfly * Sikorsky XH-60 Tomahawk * MudFighter * Sky Raven * Ghoststriker X-16 * Phantom X-19 * Conquest X-30 * Skystriker XP-14F * Crusader Space Shuttle XH-1 Dragonfly.jpg|XH-1 Dragonfly Gi_joe_tomahawk.jpg|Tomahawk Skyraven GI Joe.jpg|Skyraven Skystriker XP-14F.jpg|Skystriker XP-14F